1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spindle inclination detector which detects an inclination (tilt) of a spindle and a machine tool including the spindle inclination detector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional machine tools employ the following means in order to prevent reduction in machining accuracy due to thermal deformation of a structure.    (1) First means is to measure the temperature of a main portion of a machine tool to compensate the position of the tool tip according to a change amount in the temperature of the main portion <see Patent Document 1>    (2) Second means is to attach an insulator (a thermal insulating balancing wall panel) on a face plate of a structure such as a column or cross rail of a machine tool, the insulator having such a thickness that thermal equilibrium can be achieved <see Patent Document 2>
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2004-337996
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2003-145373